The Thunderbolts Adventure Series side stories
These are side stories of the Thunderbolts Adventure Series. '' Chapter 1: The Toontown Dog Sled race * (Courtney sees a flyer hung up on a telephone pole while in Toontown) * Courtney: Hey, guys! Check it out! * Zak: *reads the flyer* .... Looks like Toontown is holding an annual dog sled race right here! And check it out, sign-ups are today! * Courtney: Why don't we enter? * Zak: Courtney, we have to ask Anakin and Ahsoka first before we go to registration and sign up for the race. * Courtney: Okay... * (They ask them, they say yes and head over to register for the race) * Zak: Excuse me, we're here to sign up for the race. * Registration clerk: Well, of course! All sign-ups are welcome! Just sign your name and pick a sled for your sled dog team. * Zak: *writes his name down on the sign up sheet* * (Courtney gets her friends; Little Betty and Eclipse, her boyfriend; XR, and their boyfriends; Patches and Tiny there and they put on a harness) * Little Betty: You sure we have to wear these? They're so tight! * Courtney: Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Come on! The race is about to start! *leads them to the starting line* * (They head over to the starting line and wait for the race to start) * Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to first annual Toontown Dog Sled race! We've got plenty of racers here today including new ones from all over the universe! * (The crowd cheers) * Courtney: *whispers to Eclipse* Isn't this exciting? We're in a live actual race with tons of people watching! I hope Jeffrey and Jaden can see this on TV! * Eclipse: *whispers back to Courtney* I hope they can us on TV too! * Announcer: First up, we've got the team that came from Nome, Alaska! Team entry #1: Team Balto! * (The crowd cheers) * Announcer: Next up, we've got some no good bullies joining the race... Team entry #2: Team Cleo... * (The crowd boos at Cleo and her posse) * Announcer: Next, we've got a team who has got some spunk or should I say Spunky! Team entry #3: Team Rocko and Heffer! * (The crowd cheers) * Announcer: And last but not least, we've got a team who has a legendary Golden Retriever as lead dog for the first time! Please, welcome. Team entry #4: Team Golden! * (The crowd cheers like crazy!) * Eclipse: Wow, Courtney! You must be pretty famous around these parts. * Courtney: Maybe I attracted too much attention from other people. * Announcer: Racers, start your sled racing! * (The teams wait for the gunshot to go off) * Courtney: Okay... Here we go... *closes her eyes* Speed! I am speed! Speed, speed, speed... * Fang: *laughs* You think YOU'RE speed? Ha! As if! * Courtney: *angrily* THAT'S IT! You are SO going down! * (The gunshot fires and the teams start racing) * Courtney: *starts running fast with a determined look on her face* * Anakin: Go, Courtney! * Ahsoka: You can do it, Little sister! * Shadow: Go get 'em, kid! * (Team Golden is right beside Team Cleo) * Fang: Give it up, Girly girl! You won't be able to beat me! * Courtney: That's what YOU think! See ya at the Finish line! *zooms past Fang with lightning speed* * (Fang's eyes get covered by snow that Courtney's speed did and he can't see a thing) * Fang: Hey! I can't see! * Courtney: *laughs and keeps on running* * Eclipse: Nice going, Courtney! You showed him whose boss! * Zak: Come on, Courts! Mush! * Courtney: *runs faster* Chapter 2: Pranking friends/people * (Megan Clark is in the estate Bathroom getting her hair done and brushed) * Megan: *sighs* All finished! *opens the door* * (A bunch of powder falls on top of Megan, making her all white!) * Megan: Baby Powder?! That could only mean one thing...! '''COURTNEY ELISON!!!!!' * Courtney: *laughs* How's that for effort?! Gotcha! *laughs and runs off* * (Zak, Anakin, and Ahsoka are outside, drinking some Fruit Punch until some straws appeared in their cups) * Anakin: Zak, did you put these straws in our cups? * Zak: I didn't remember putting any straws in our cups... * (The straws spray them with punch, soaking them) * Ahsoka: What is with these straws?! * Zak: They seem to have a mind of their own. * Courtney: *snickers* Did you enjoy your straws?! Gotcha! *laughs* * Zak: *growls* COURTNEY ELISON!!!! Chapter 3: Taking care of starter Pokemon/Solgaleo and Lunala * (Courtney is in her room, taking care of the starters from every region) * Courtney: *brushes Litten's fur with a fire-proof brush* How does that feel, Litten? * Litten: *smiles* Mrrwr! * (Tepig and Popplio are playing rough) * Courtney: Tepig! Popplio! Play nice! No rough housing! * Tepig: *nods* Tepig! * Popplio: *claps it flippers, happily* Bawrk! * Rowlet: *lands on Courtney's shoulder* * Courtney: Hi, Rowlet! *pets Rowlet* * Rowlet: *turns its head to left side as it's being pet* * (Suddenly, Courtney hears some noises from outside!) * Courtney: What's going on out there? * (Courtney goes out to the backyard and finds Solgaleo and Lunala! Solgaleo yawns as it lies down and Lunala does the same) * Courtney: *approaches them slowly and touches them as she pulls her paw away quickly* Don't bite! ....? * (Courtney pets them and they feel comfortable) * Courtney: Aww... You two just wanted attention, didn't you? Didn't you? Chapter 4: Protective Pearl * (Courtney is preparing to slide down the stairs on a mattress) * Courtney: Here we go! *slides down the stairs on the mattress* Whee! * Pearl: COURTNEY! What do you think you're doing?! * Courtney: I'm sliding down the stairs on a mattress! * Pearl: Get off that mattress! You'll get hurt! * Courtney: No, I won't! * (Courtney falls off the mattress and into Pearl's arms) * Courtney: Whoa... What a wild ride! * Pearl: Courtney, are you okay? Anything broken? * Courtney: It's okay, Pearl. I'm fine. * Pearl: *hugs Courtney in relief* Oh! Thank goodness! I never should have known that you would be doing something so dangerous... * Courtney: Pearl! I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself! Chapter 5: A day with Garnet * (Garnet comes in through the front door) * Garnet: Courtney. * (The place is silent as a tomb) * Garnet: *walks off to her room* * Courtney: *giggles* * Garnet: Courtney! I know you're here! * (Courtney is above her about to surprise her) * Courtney: *giggles* * Garnet: Come on out! I know I can sense you! * Courtney: *falls on top of Garnet* SURPRISE ATTACK! Whoa! *laughs* I got you! * Garnet: You got me. * Courtney: *covers her eyes with her paws* And now, you're blind! * Garnet: Tiny paws! My only weakness. *grabs Courtney and holds her* * (Suddenly, Courtney's phone rings!) * Courtney: Hang on a second! *answers her phone* Hello? This is Courtney Elison, how can I help you? *listens for a moment* Oh! Officer Jenny! How can I be of service today? *listens for a moment* What?! That's terrible! *listens for a moment* Understood! I'll be over there soon! I'm bringing Garnet along with me! Is that okay? *listens for a moment* Okay! Goodbye! *hangs up* Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Written Stories Category:Courtney's Adventures